


Adult Activity

by amberlazuli



Series: Class Activity [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, More tags to be added, Multiple Pairings, Orgasm Control, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberlazuli/pseuds/amberlazuli
Summary: Sequel to 'Class Activity.' // The contract was supposed to end when high school did.  But, now that there's another opportunity for it, Izumi's going to have a hard time turning it down.





	1. Prologue

Eichi Tenshouin, he’d decided a long time ago, had too damn much money. 

It’s not as if it was a secret, but being whisked back to Japan and to what was essentially a private island by  _ helicopter _ seemed to be altogether too much. 

And he’s not nervous, really, even though he’d thought he’d had his life plans figured out only to be thrown into something completely unexpected. Sure, part of him feels more than a little embarrassed at how emotional he’d gotten before graduation given the fact that seemingly nothing was going to change, but he can hardly be blamed for thinking that it would. 

The whirring of the blades interrupts his musings as the helicopter touches down gently on the landing pad. The door slides open, prompting him to exit, and he shoulders his bag and wishes absently that Leo would have been here with him. 

As it stands, he’s back in Italy for the time being, finishing some composition project with the intention to join the rest of them in Japan in a few days, but at least his presence always draws focus and gives Izumi time to observe and settle himself in any sort of unfamiliar situation. 

“Ah, Sena-kun! Welcome!”

“Hey,” he grunts, not willing to be more courteous than that to Eichi. He should probably thank him...or something...but Eichi keeps smiling beatifically at him and Izumi figures he’s not taking any offense to his brusque attitude. 

“We’re so glad you could join us.”

Izumi’s eyes flick up to Keito, standing a few paces behind Eichi and seemingly engrossed in whatever happens to be on his clipboard. 

And oh, yes, Izumi knows that well, even though he’s  _ fairly  _ certain that the contents of it are...somewhat more innocent than the last time he’d seen it in use. 

Still, he can’t be blamed for remembering, but that’s hardly something to be concerned about now. 

That agreement, such as it was, had been left back at Yumenosaki, and there’s no time to regret what could have been when his life is moving rapidly forward. 

It’s best to just forget about it entirely. 

“I hope you’ve been well,” Eichi nods as they start walking toward the main complex, and Izumi tries to take in everything since he has a feeling he’ll be spending the majority of his time here in the near future. 

It’s large and sprawling and he’s pretty sure that everything will be taken care of for them, but at the moment the population seems to be...sparse, to say the least. 

Then again, it  _ is  _ a school day, so everyone younger would still be attending classes, and given the fact that the previous third years had all kind of scattered around the world fairly rapidly it might well take some time to bring them all in again. 

“Here we are,” Eichi leads him into one of the buildings, everything shiny-new, sparkling and stark in a way that makes him miss the history and charm of Florence. He’s sure once it becomes populated and lived-in things will start to feel more homey, but at the moment, it’s making his skin crawl. 

“Right. So, where am I staying?”

“Patience,” Eichi chuckles, heading to a nearby elevator and gently laying his finger against the upward-facing arrow. The doors open immediately, which also lets Izumi know there’s  _ nobody else in the fucking building _ , and Izumi adjusts his bag as he follows the other man inside. 

“Are you really sure this is necessary?” Keito speaks for the first time, his eyes flicking to Izumi briefly before he busies himself with his documents again. 

“Of course!” Eichi clicks his tongue. “I think Sena-kun will be  _ quite  _ impressed.”

Izumi grunts in response, settling his feet as the elevator comes to a near-silent stop on the third floor. 

He hesitates in exiting, not sure why  _ now  _ his nerves are suddenly flaring up more than before, but Keito’s fingertips lightly press into the small of his back and he releases a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. 

“As you can imagine, any of the outdoor locations in this place are not necessarily... _ private _ ,” he murmurs, stepping closer behind Izumi. “It’s best to remain professional where prying eyes can see.”

And okay, yeah, he’s got a good point, but Izumi still feels apprehensive and he steps away quickly, following Eichi down yet another soulless hall until they reach a nondescript metal door. 

It’s so nondescript, in fact, that had he been alone he probably would have breezed right past it without acknowledging its existence, but Eichi punches in a code at the nearby keypad and Izumi hears what sounds like an entire series of locks undoing themselves. 

“What’s with the security?” he grunts. “Are you taking me to a fucking torture chamber?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Eichi looks far too pleased with himself as he swings the door open and the lights automatically flicker on, but Izumi’s glad he’s got his bag slung over his shoulder now because he probably would have outright dropped it otherwise. 

“Holy shit.”

He scans the room, his heart suddenly beating faster as he tries to take in every detail. 

“Is this…”

“For you? Well, not  _ entirely,  _ but I’m not going to say I didn’t have you in mind when setting it up,” Eichi admits as he walks farther into the space. “The windows are one-way, of course, but I thought it was much preferable to hiding everything away in the basement of the school.”

“But we...we didn’t…” Izumi licks his lips because his mouth has inexplicably gone dry. “I thought…”

“I think our impending graduation put a damper on a lot of things,” Keito says quietly, and Izumi has to admit that that’s exactly what had happened. 

In fact, he might as well have broken the contract after that time with Madara, since that was the last time he’d been with any of them and he’s been trying really,  _ really  _ hard not to have any regrets about it. 

“Quite honestly, I never saw a reason to stop our activities,” Eichi pauses beside the bed laid out in the center of the room and Izumi takes a step forward without meaning to, but an actual  _ bed  _ had been something they’d sorely been missing at the school. “Of course, we’re technically not class 3-A any longer, but if you’d like…”

“Have you talked to the others about this?” he asks slowly, still trying to take in the staggering number of items and contraptions in the large space. Eichi had definitely improved his collection even in the space of a few months, it seemed. 

“Not yet. Obviously this all centers around you, so without your agreement, there’s no point in furthering the conversation,” he sits and crosses his legs primly, as if he’s occupying some important boardroom and not reclining in the middle of a sex dungeon - though, could it even be called a ‘dungeon’ anymore given that it wasn’t in a basement…

“Sena,” Keito’s voice cuts into his increasingly panicked thoughts. “You don’t have to give us an answer immediately. I know that things may well be different now.”

“You never wanted to stop, did you?” Izumi looks at him, narrowing his eyes. “That last time…”

“That’s hardly important.” Keito coughs softly and busies himself with flipping pages again. 

“As he said, it’s entirely up to you. But do think about it,” Eichi stands up, moving to stand in front of Izumi. He casually tips the other man’s chin up, holding one finger there as Izumi swallows heavily and tries to suppress a whimper. 

“Eichi,” Keito says firmly and Eichi pulls away, though the smile on his lips makes Izumi feel as though he’s lost whatever game they’d been playing. 

“Of course. Give me your answer whenever you decide,” Eichi raises one hand in a wave before exiting the room and Izumi damn near collapses because his legs have apparently turned into jelly. 

“Do you think the others will say yes?” he asks after a few too-long breaths of silence, and he hears pen scratching against paper as Keito marks something down. 

“I think you know the answer to that,” is all he says, back to business as always. 

“Would you still…”

“Oversee things? If that’s your preference, then yes,” he sounds utterly neutral and while Izumi knows that it’s a lie by now, it still hurts a little. 

“Hasumi."

“Feel free to look around for a bit, the door will lock automatically behind you,” Keito pointedly ignores the opening Izumi had tried to give him. “Sena, if you want my honest opinion...I think we all benefited from that arrangement.”

“And I thought we were past this, so if this is how things are gonna go…” Izumi stops, trying to keep his emotions under control and mentally blaming jetlag for that little outburst because anything else is too  _ big  _ to think about right now. 

Keito looks surprised before he walks closer to Izumi, lifting a hand and waiting for the shorter man’s tiny nod of approval before bringing it down to ruffle his hair. 

Izumi’s breath hitches and he forces himself to stay calm, even though that action by itself is bringing him back and fuck it, he  _ needs this _ . 

“I’ll create a new contract, shall I?” Keito’s smiling now and Izumi doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t really need to.

Not anymore. 

Keito’s expression is a lot softer when he looks at Izumi this time and he nods slightly, turning abruptly on his heel and exiting the room. 

Izumi manages to make it to the bed before his legs give out, flopping back onto the soft sheets and thinking absently that, of all the things he expected from today, this hadn’t even been one that had crossed his mind. 

It’s good, though. 

He’s missed this, probably more than he’ll ever admit. 

Now he just has to hope that everyone else has missed it, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last fic ended on kind of a bittersweet note since at the time we all thought the third years were scattering after graduation...and then Happy Elements decided that no, they'd all stay with their units and be part of the same parent agency, so that gave me a lot of ideas and opportunity to expand this 'verse a bit more! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment and let me know if you're interested in this series continuing, and though I'm a lot busier these days since I essentially work full-time hours, I'll try to keep updates as consistent as I can!


	2. Chiaki

“Sena!”

“I’m getting deja-vu here,” Izumi lets the door shut behind him, suddenly apprehensive again now that everything’s apparently been set into motion. 

He still doesn’t know if Eichi has talked to all of the former members of their class, or really what the terms of the new agreement are, but for today at least he doesn’t have to worry about that. 

“Ah! Well,” Chiaki looks a little embarrassed as he busies himself with setting things out on a nearby table. “As it turns out, most of our old class are overseas or busy at the moment, so you get me!”

“I’m not upset about that, you know,” Izumi walks forward, leaning back against the table and watching Chiaki from the corner of his eye. He’s not wearing any sort of costume this time - or not  _ yet _ , anyway - but he still fills out a polo shirt and jeans damn well and Izumi thinks briefly how unfair it is that he’s so  _ handsome _ . 

“Good! Good,” Chiaki stands up straight and clears his throat. “Well! To be honest, I’ve been...planning this kind of thing ever since you said that we could do this again.”

“Huh,” Izumi, quite honestly,  _ hadn’t  _ been expecting that. 

Yeah, they’d talked about a ‘next time’, but Izumi had half-figured that most of that was merely to be polite and it’s not as if Chiaki had ever mentioned anything about it before now. 

“I mean, it’s...well…” Chiaki pauses, looking directly at Izumi for the first time since he’d come into the room. “When you said that you wouldn’t mind if I…”

“Oh,” Izumi remembers, of course he does, and he feels his body start to react just from  _ that _ . He crosses his legs a little more firmly and Chiaki glances down before laughing nervously. 

“Okay! Great!” Chiaki exclaims, much too loudly. “Uh. Though, if you want to just...Hakaze told me that…” he shrugs and waves his hand in a vague motion and Izumi snorts. 

“I don’t need you to fuck me. I mean, you can if you want, but if you’ve got other plans, I don’t mind that, either,” Izumi doesn’t know  _ why  _ exactly Chiaki’s so nervous, because he thought they’d gotten past that last time, but maybe the other man’s thoughts are even bolder than Izumi could guess. 

“Okay. Maybe not, then,” Chiaki slides over a bit, enough so that their thighs are pressed together. “How much do you hate the idea of me being...close? Like, really close?”

“Isn’t that the point of all of this?” Izumi can feel Chiaki’s warmth already and it takes him back to how they were after their session last time, how despite his tears and shame he’d wanted nothing more than to curl up in Chiaki’s arms, and having the opportunity for that again…

“Right,” Chiaki’s fingers press under his chin, tipping it up and tilting his own head so their lips can meet. “Mm. Right.”

Izumi shivers without meaning to, wanting more than just that light touch, but he’ll be patient. 

He will. 

“So I was thinking…” Chiaki swallows, something about his apprehensiveness intensely endearing. “I might have...done a little research and, um, a...you know...adult movies…” he finishes softly as Izumi smirks. 

“You can say you watched porn, you know,” he nudges him with his elbow. “But go on.”

“Well! I saw a lot of...y’know...superheroes getting captured, and I thought...what if I came to save you, but ended up caught with you instead? Tenshouin showed me a lot of these things and I can get out of most of them myself, but we’d still…” he fiddles with the cuffs on what looks like a spreader bar and Izumi can see there’s two pairs of them; one side has metal rings like he’s used to, but the opposite has padded ones fastened with what looks like velcro, and yeah, he could see how this would work. 

“So Hasumi has to play the villain?”

“For part of it! I thought I could at first...I’m not used to it, maybe, but it’s all for fun, right?” his eyes are shining more now, something almost childlike about his giddiness for a good superhero tale in general, and Izumi thinks that there’s no real harm in letting himself get swept up in it for today. 

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to let you capture me and have your wicked way with me,” Izumi rests a hand on his thigh, rubbing a little, and Chiaki sucks in a quick breath before kissing him again. “You’re  _ unfairly  _ hot, you know that?” Izumi murmurs against his lips. 

“Thank you!” Chiaki sounds unmistakably proud. “That’s a big compliment coming from a model!”

“Get over here,” Izumi scrambles almost into his lap, hands fisted in the collar of his shirt as the kiss turns more heated. “Mm. We should probably…”

“Ah! Yes!” Chiaki looks slightly dazed, eyes glassy and lips slick with saliva when they part. “I’ve just got to change, but you can do whatever to need to get ready,” he pulls back with obvious effort before skittering off into a door that Izumi assumes leads to some sort of shower room. 

And Chiaki, of course, had completely neglected to tell him  _ what  _ he should do to get ready, but he figures that since he’ll have to get naked anyway at some point it might as well be now. 

From the appraising look Chiaki gives him upon his return, it’s a good guess, and Chiaki hasn’t done much himself besides change into a rather form-fitting black t-shirt and dark jeans, a mask covering his eyes that Izumi guesses is his attempt to at least create some sort of villain persona. 

It’s not like it has to be  _ that  _ elaborate when it’s just them, after all, but Izumi can appreciate that he wants to put a semblance of effort even into this. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” he nods, because he’s been ready for a long time, and he’s more than a little excited to get started again. 

-

“What’s the point of this?” Izumi tried to sound as annoyed as possible which, given that it’s kind of his default emotion, isn’t that difficult, but it becomes a lot harder when he’s restrained like this. 

He’s never really been hogtied before - not in the most literal sense of the word - and he’d expected Chiaki to use some sort of harness or device but he’d gone right for actual ropes and it’s impressive how quickly he’d gotten Izumi into this position. 

Izumi squirms a little, glad that Chiaki had put a rather plush carpet on the floor before starting things since lying on the cold tile would have gotten uncomfortable really quickly. 

“Don’t you want to be rescued?” Chiaki asks, running one hand down Izumi’s body and pulling him back so he’s lying on his side. 

“Of course! But this is…” he struggles as much as he can, which really isn’t much with his arms and legs tied behind him the way they are. 

“Well, maybe he’ll show up more quickly if he knows the need is...urgent…” Chiaki’s fingers skim up his throat and Izumi shivers without meaning to. “It’s not as if you hate it,” he traces Izumi’s lips with his thumb and Izumi flicks his tongue out to lick it, opening his mouth obediently. 

Maybe Chiaki has a thing for this since he’d done it last time, too, but it’s really hot and Izumi lets Chiaki’s fingers slide into his mouth.

“Yeah. You really don’t mind. Do you do this for him, too?” Chiaki presses a little deeper and Izumi groans, trying not to think too hard about the fact that Chiaki is really talking about himself here. 

He pulls his fingers out, touching them to Izumi’s throat instead before standing and moving out of sight. 

Izumi tries to shift so he can look over his shoulder but it’s impossible, so all he can do is listen to Chiaki shuffling around until he comes back.

“As pretty as your voice is, the last thing I need is for you to warn him off when he gets here, so we need to prevent that from happening,” he kneels behind Izumi and grips one hand in his hair, pulling his head back. 

“Wh-” Izumi starts, but he can’t get anything more than that out before a gag is shoved between his teeth and he bites down on instinct, inadvertently holding it in place as Chiaki fastens it behind his head. 

Izumi’s never used a panel gag before, but it fits smoothly over his mouth and basically forces him to keep his teeth around the ball-like attachment on the inside. 

“There,” Chiaki finishes, checking the tightness and seemingly being satisfied with it as he slides away again. “One more thing and I think you’ll be ready to show off to your little hero,” his voice is pitched low and Izumi moans without meaning to, feeling utterly restrained for the first time in a long time. 

Chiaki’s fingers move over his chest, stroking over one of his nipples and teasing it to hardness. He’s pretty sure he knows what’s coming and braces for it, but the clamp is surprisingly gentle and he tries to arch his neck down to see what’s happening. 

“Oh, these! I talked to Tenshouin and he said that they’re supposed to hurt less than the ones you used before, especially if you’re keeping them on for a while,” Chiaki breaks character immediately and that’s familiar, too, but it’s endearing and completely like him so Izumi’s not going to mention it.

Not that he  _ can,  _ in any case, but still.

Chiaki holds the other one up so Izumi can see that it’s more of a tweezer-style clamp with rubber tips on the end, though they’re still connected to each other so he can feel the cold chain against his chest once Chiaki attaches the second one. 

“Right! Well, he should be here soon. Make yourself comfortable, hmm?” Chiaki tugs on the chain just enough to pull and Izumi lets out a tiny whine, rolling back onto his side on the rug and struggling just enough to make it seem believable as Chiaki moves out of sight once again.

-

Chiaki makes his escape almost  _ too  _ quickly once he’s got Izumi out of the ropes and Izumi pulls a blanket around himself, wondering why he’d even have to go through the trouble of retreating to the showers if all he was doing was changing. 

He stretches out a little, because his muscles are definitely feeling it even if he wasn’t in the hogtie position for  _ that  _ long, but he really isn’t used to this anymore. 

“Sena? All good?”

“Mm,” he looks over at Keito before sneaking a hand out of the blanket and waving him over. 

“What is it?”

“Just c’mere,” Izumi waits until Keito seats himself on the rug before clambering into his lap. 

“Ah,” Keito  _ sounds  _ embarrassed and Izumi smirks, tucking his head under the other man’s chin. Neither of them say anything for a while but Izumi doesn’t mind and Keito, at least, doesn’t seem inclined to move. “How are things with you and Tsukinaga, by the way? I don’t mean to pry, but I had assumed…”

“Oh,” Izumi sighs, thinking about the best way to answer that. “Yeah. We are, I guess? But it’s not as if we have access to,” he waves a hand vaguely. “It was hard enough when we both lived in Florence but now between this and the two of us still having other career commitments, the amount of time we’ll even be in the same country is going to be less than ever.”

“I see,” Keito’s voice is completely neutral. 

“I want…” Izumi frowns, tucking himself into an even smaller ball under the soft fabric. “I want it. I do. And maybe one day everything will line up and it will happen, but right now…”

“Mm,” Keito’s not really giving him anything to work with so Izumi lets the conversation drop, closing his eyes and relaxing. “Sorry. I suppose I wanted to check if we’re continuing all of this.”

“ ‘s fine,” Izumi grunts. “But like I said the other day, I thought we were kinda past the formalities. You remember that you’ve had your fingers up my ass, right?”

“ _ Sena _ ,” Keito sounds halfway between offended and scandalized and Izumi laughs against his neck. He finally wraps his arms around Izumi, though, pulling him even closer. 

“I know you’re dealing with your own shit with Tenshouin, even if you won’t say it. But as far as I’ve always been concerned, whatever happens in this room never leaves it…”

Keito starts laughing at that and Izumi really doesn’t think what he’s said is  _ that  _ funny, but Keito gets a handle on himself after a few moments and shakes his head. 

“I know it wasn’t intentional on your part, but Eichi’s said basically the same thing to me before.”

“Oh. Shit,” Izumi pushes himself up a little. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to…”

“It’s fine,” Keito assures him. “And both of you are right and I know that, somewhere deep down.”

“Don’t force yourself,” Izumi mutters. “Whatever’s fine, I just...look, don’t ever tell anyone I said this, but I kind of liked seeing that side of you back then.”

“Mm.”

It’s barely a sound, but Izumi thinks it’s an acknowledgement, at least. 

“I suppose there’s really no harm in it, in any case,” Keito’s hands cautiously slip under the blanket and Izumi sighs happily. “You like me an awful lot more than I had initially thought you would.”

“Truth be told, I had no idea what to expect from you in the beginning,” Izumi admits. “But you’ve been…” he pauses, unsure how honest he wants to be right now. “I’ve never once felt unsafe here, and that’s largely because of you looking out for me.”

“I haven’t done that much, to be honest,” Keito looks like he wants to say more but Chiaki comes bounding out of the showers then, wearing what looks like an old Ryuseitai stage costume and with his black mask replaced by a red one. 

“Sena! Are we good to continue?”

“I am if you are,” Izumi looks him up and down and sees that despite being rather form-fitting, the clothing looks to be merely stretchy fabric, which will probably be far more comfortable for Chiaki than something like leather. 

“Yep! Hasumi, you’re welcome to wear my villain mask…”

“No,” Keito says firmly, shifting Izumi off of his lap and standing. “I’m just here to assist with the set-up, so everything else is up to you.”

“Fine, fine,” Chiaki sighs, dropping down beside Izumi. “Ready to keep going?”

“Yeah,” Izumi shakes the blanket off of his shoulders and stretches again. “Let’s do this.”

-

As it turns out, the concept of Chiaki wanting to be close and the reality of it are two very different things because, well, he’s  _ close.  _

And yes, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been that close to anyone else before - Kaoru especially, considering what they’d done - but it’s different when he’s physically attached to Chiaki like this. 

“Good? Alright?” Chiaki looks concerned, his eyes wide as he stares down at Izumi. He squeezes Izumi’s hands, the most he can do considering their position. 

Izumi nods, breathing out slowly through his nose because he’s beginning to realize that’s the only way he  _ can  _ breathe with this sort of gag. Part of him wishes that Chiaki would have gotten rid of it for this scene because it makes kissing sort of impossible but well...maybe that’s the point. 

“Right,” Chiaki shifts a little, the fabric of his outfit soft against Izumi’s skin. He lifts himself up as much as he can when Keito comes back, holding what looks like a vibrator that’s set in a tiny harness. 

“Call me if you can’t get out,” is all Keito says before slipping the strap around Izumi’s cock, settling the vibrator between their bodies and flipping it on before standing up. 

They both moan at basically the same time and Chiaki looks mildly embarrassed about that before he smiles again, even if it’s a little shakier this time. His clothes are thin enough that Izumi’s willing to bet he can feel it pretty effectively - which is good, because after this long, there’s no way Izumi’s stamina is even going to be remotely impressive. 

Keito leaves them without saying anything else, slipping into a door that Izumi guesses must lead to an upper level where he can observe things better. 

Chiaki’s demeanor immediately changes as soon as he’s gone, the look in his eyes going softer and his body lowering to rest firmly on top of Izumi’s again. 

“Sorry…” he sounds much less sure of himself now. “I’m sorry, I...I was supposed to save you...what sort of hero falls into such an obvious trap…” his fingers are tight around Izumi’s.

Izumi shakes his head, since it’s not like he can do much to deny that with words. He presses his hips up a little, needing the friction of Chiaki's body against his even with the vibrator turned all the way up. 

Chiaki grinds down against him, moving on what looks like pure instinct, and Izumi wonders vaguely how much experience he even  _ has  _ with things like this. 

He still thinks Chiaki is straight...mostly...but it’s not like he’s ever talked about having a girlfriend as more than a vague concept so chances are this is his first time being seriously intimate with someone. 

And Izumi’s not going to make a big deal of it or anything, but he’s mildly flattered that even though this was originally supposed to be about  _ him  _ trying new things...he seems to be giving that to a lot of his former classmates, as well. 

“I’m gonna get us out of here,” Chiaki’s voice has a slight tremor to it and Izumi can see that his skin is glistening a little, likely a combination of arousal and the fact that, even if the outfit he’s wearing might be comfortable, it still has to be getting warm. “I…” 

Izumi groans, his hips arcing up again completely on instinct, and Chiaki’s words cut off in a soundless gasp. There’s something apprehensive in his gaze and Izumi tries to meet his eyes, telling him without words that it’s okay. 

Chiaki gives him the barest of smiles before burying his face in Izumi’s neck, mouthing at the skin there as his own hips press down again. 

Izumi  _ wants  _ to say something about not leaving marks - not that he can, at the moment, and he hadn’t thought of it earlier - but it also feels so good that he decides he’ll worry about it later if he needs to. 

This becomes much less fun if he’s thinking about his  _ job,  _ after all. 

The biggest thing occupying his mind right now is how  _ different  _ things are this time. For one thing, he doesn’t feel close to tears at all, and that’s somewhat of a relief - but more than that, he’s got experience under his belt that Chiaki most certainly  _ doesn’t  _ and despite being almost entirely restrained, he knows that he has to somewhat take the lead here. 

Even if ‘taking the lead’ probably just means ‘having the first orgasm’, the point still stands. 

Chiaki’s noises are growing more desperate now, whimpers against his neck as his hips buck in a rather irregular rhythm. Izumi huffs through his nose, shifting as much as he can and rolling his body up with enough force to get Chiaki’s movements to halt. 

“Wh-”

Izumi braces his feet on the floor, forcing Chiaki’s legs up with his own and giving himself enough clearance to circle his hips. It’s not exactly comfortable, since he’s half-holding Chiaki up, but he can handle it for a few minutes and that’s likely all it will take. 

Chiaki, thankfully, gets the message, and starts moving with Izumi the best he can. His breath is warm against Izumi’s shoulder now, his body more relaxed, and Izumi lets himself set an easy pace that both of them can keep to. 

And honestly, it feels  _ incredible.  _ He’s never going to admit how much he’s missed this - especially not to Eichi - but he can revel in it safely now and he does...at least, until Chiaki’s rhythm falters. 

“Ah...I’m…”

Izumi vaguely nuzzles against his temple, the hair there wet with perspiration, but he hopes it conveys the message he wants to send. He quickens the pace a little, chasing his own orgasm now, because while he might be able to hold off if he was ordered to, Chiaki probably doesn’t have that particular brand of discipline mastered yet. 

“N-no,” Chiaki groans, rattling at the cuffs a little. “I’m not here for...not supposed to…”

And it’s admirable, that he’s still determined to play his part right until the end, but Izumi decides they’ve both waited long enough and keeps his hips pressed up, the vibrator held firmly between them. 

Izumi yelps when he comes, the sound muffled by the gag, but it’s enough to spur Chiaki on as well and he lets out a low moan, body going completely rigid. 

And somehow this is even  _ more  _ intimate than what he’d done with Kaoru, probably because the thin fabric of Chiaki’s uniform does nothing to contain his release, and there’s a lingering warmth and slickness between them as a result. 

It’s nice for a few brief seconds before Izumi registers the vibrator again, unrelenting and far too much sensation for his overstimulated body. He squirms and it seems to bring Chiaki back to awareness, shaking his head and practically ripping the velcro cuffs from the spreader bar in his haste to get free. 

He reaches between them, clicking the vibrator off, and it takes him a few attempts to unclasp the gag with how badly his hands are shaking. 

He manages, finally, and Izumi eagerly sucks in a breath of air through his mouth the moment he can. 

And then, out of nowhere, Chiaki starts laughing, half-collapsed on him and looking unfairly radiant - his hair is a mess and his cheeks are flushed, eyes practically sparkling - but his mirth is so infectious that even Izumi can’t hide a smile, and when Chiaki yanks him close, he can’t deny how good it feels. 

“I’m still gonna get you out of here,” Chiaki whispers, and while Izumi can’t be bothered to act like he needs saving anymore, he appreciates the thought regardless. 

-

“You know the only time I’m feeling this charitable is after a good orgasm, so if you’re going to talk, then talk,” Izumi says later once they’re cleaned up a little and he’s lying in the bed, luxuriating a little in the feels of sheets that are probably more expensive than any he’s ever owned. 

Yes, his family has money, but it’s nothing compared to the Tenshouin family’s fortune. 

“Uh…” Chiaki pauses, fiddling with the tie on his robe. “I mean, do we just…”

“Yeah,” Izumi shrugs. “I asked Hasumi and he said that nobody will bother us, so if you want to stay the night, we can,” he doesn’t really care since he intends on sleeping there even if Chiaki leaves, bit be figures it’s still nice to extend the offer. 

“Alright,” Chiaki lets the robe drop to the floor, still looking a little hesitant as he crawls under the covers and curls around Izumi.

“Mm,” Izumi sighs happily, because Chiaki’s as big and warm as he remembers and it’s easy to get close to him. “Talk.”

“I’m not even sure where to start,” Chiaki admits, propping himself up a little and looking down at Izumi. “I guess it’s just...I was always a little torn about staying an idol. I want to be a hero more than anything, to be someone that kids can look up to, so that’s why I wanted to get into stunt-work to start with but this…” he gestures vaguely and Izumi guesses by ‘this’ he means ‘this whole plot Eichi’s cooked up to keep them all in the idol industry.’ 

“I mean, you can still do the other thing? I’m still modeling, and even if that means I’ll have to fly back and forth to Italy a lot, it’s doable,” he shrugs, and Chiaki looks thoughtful. 

“It’s not that...well that’s not all of it, but it just...relationships are hard, y’know?” he flops onto his back and stares at the ceiling. “I can’t really date doing this work.”

“Alright, fair enough,” Izumi will concede that point, at least. It’s easier for him, kind of, since Leo’s in the same industry and they can keep a secret without much trouble that way, but for anyone looking outside…. “Is there...someone you’re interested in?”

“Not really? It’s more of just a...I dunno,” Chiaki shrugs. “But I think that’s why I got really excited when Tenshouin told me you wanted to keep going with this.”

“Again, fair enough, but I’m not a girl,” Izumi points out, sliding back a little so he’s not touching Chiaki. 

“Yeah, but I’m obviously attracted to you,” Chiaki grins, his brown eyes warm now. “And it’s nice. It’s...it’s nice, right?” he seems unsure all of a sudden and Izumi snorts. 

“Of course it’s nice,” Izumi rolls his eyes for good measure before moving closer again, reaching to hold Chiaki’s chin in place as he kisses him. 

“You know,” Chiaki pulls him closer. “The reason I kept you gagged during that wasn’t because I didn’t want to kiss you, but I feel like it would have been kinda hard to stop once we got going.”

“I’d hoped that was the case, since you seemed fine kissing me earlier,” Izumi smirks and his kiss is returned much more enthusiastically this time. “But don’t worry so much. All of us are gonna figure it out, and I know you love your unit, so it’s not all bad, right?”

“Of course not! I’m truly happy,” Chiaki promises, and his smile does look more genuine now. 

“Though speaking of your little hero squad, I always thought you and your fish-boy had a thing,” Izumi taps his chin, giving Chiaki a measured look. 

“Kanata? Ah,” Chiaki blushes so deeply that Izumi knows he’s onto something. “We’ve never really...he’s so…” Chiaki stops, blinking rapidly. “He’s so  _ much. _ ”

“Look, I don’t know him super well, but he fucking adores you. Think about it,” he adds, because he’s allowed to be selfish, too, and giving up Chiaki isn’t really an idea he’s too keen on right now. 

“Right. Yeah. Thanks for today, too. For going along with it,” he clarifies. 

“Sure thing. It was fun,” Izumi smirks, tangling his legs with Chiaki’s and letting their bodies slide naturally together. “And you saved me in the end, right?”

“Yes!” Chiaki beams, hugging him almost too tightly. “I guess I did!”

“I’ll leave you two alone, but you’re staying for the night?” Keito’s voice interrupts them and Izumi looks over at him, still with his clipboard in hand. 

“I believe we are! Thank you, Hasumi!” Chiaki yells it in Izumi’s ear but, just like last time, Izumi isn’t even that annoyed by the sudden increase in volume. 

“Right. Good night, gentlemen,” Keito bows a little before turning and Izumi is speaking before he can help himself, half-sitting up in the bed.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Hmm?” he looks back and Izumi gives him the most level expression he can muster, but it’s apparently enough because Keito sighs and crosses back to the bed. 

He doesn’t really pat Izumi’s head so much as stroke his hair this time and Izumi leans into it, the routine action relaxing him now. 

“Sleep well. I’ll tell Eichi not to disturb you,” he says quietly, not looking back as he exits the room, waving a hand over the lightswitch at the entrance to leave the room with only the filtered streetlights coming in. 

“Now,” Izumi leans over Chiaki to kiss him again. “Are you tired?”

“I could sleep,” Chiaki admits. “Doing that sort of thing takes a surprising amount of energy!”

“Yeah,” Izumi agrees, hiding a yawn against Chiaki’s shoulder and getting himself more comfortable under the covers. “I’ve got to head back to Italy in a couple of days anyway so I should probably take whatever chance I’ve got to sleep now.”

“I guess you really are my Orihime,” Chiaki says quietly, tugging him closer. 

“Mm, well, if things go to plan this time around, at the very least I’ll be sharing a bed with you more than once a year. So, there’s that,” Izumi replies, more amused than annoyed about the comparison now. 

“Right!” Chiaki’s enthusiasm doesn’t sound entirely genuine this time but Izumi’s not sure how to help with that. 

“Hey. I will. Just trust me, alright?” he grips the other man’s hand and burrows down further into his warmth. “You...I dunno, it’s not like my schedule is  _ easy,  _ and you’re a lot to handle sometimes, but I feel safe from everything out there when you’re around and that hasn’t changed.” 

“Sena,” Chiaki sounds a little choked up now. “That’s…”

“Don’t make this sappier than it already is,” Izumi grunts, but he doesn’t protest when Chiaki kisses him. “Seriously.”

“Okay,” Chiaki nods. “But hearing that I make you feel safe means a lot.”

“You do,” Izumi promises. “But like I said, don’t make a big deal about it,” he hopes that’s the end of it and Chiaki does fall silent after that, though he sniffles for a bit before quieting down entirely. “Hey. Was that your first time?”

“I’m pretty sure you know that it was,” Chiaki replies, which is answer enough. 

“And you’re...okay with that?”

“Yes! You know the first date I ever went on was with Hakaze, right?” Chiaki sounds much more like his usual self now and Izumi smirks against his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I heard about that. I guess we’ve all been each other's firsts in some way,” Izumi thinks it’s fitting, somehow, since the three of them fundamentally shouldn’t work but they just... _ do _ . “As long as you don’t have any regrets.”

“Nope! None at all!” Chiaki promises, his fingers sliding through Izumi’s hair. He yawns, then, and Izumi laughs a little. “Sorry.”

“No, I think we could both use some sleep,” Izumi settles the blankets a little more around them. “Good night, hero.”

“Yeah. Night, Sena,” Chiaki buries his nose in Izumi’s hair now and Izumi holds him tighter, letting his warmth and the steady, sure sound of his breathing lull him into slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a long wait, but after we started getting more information on the new games, I decided I wanted to hold off writing until we knew a little bit more about where everyone stood in canon so that I didn't end up writing anything that contradicted that right away! 
> 
> That being said, there are a couple of references to !! stories in here - the date Chiaki mentions is from the A to Z event where he and Kaoru did legitimately go on a date (and Chiaki admitted it was his first one), and he does actually refer to Izumi as Orihime in one of their idol stories so that gave me some inspiration as well ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to let me know if you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
